


Romeo and Juliet III: Love Departed

by CleareyesTheHamilkit



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleareyesTheHamilkit/pseuds/CleareyesTheHamilkit
Summary: Daniel has killed more children, which is a win in his book. But he's also murdered the only person that gave him hope. At least, he hopes that's the case...
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Romeo and Juliet III: Love Departed

Daniel stared down at the campers. Purple kool-aid like substance dripped from their mouths, littering the floor were plastic cups. Some children still held them in one hand, while others had rolled away from the bodies he had left on the grass.

Slowly he moved towards a person taller than the rest of his victims. Daniel had grown close to David during the day they spent together, and couldn't bear to watch his slow and painful death, so instead he stabbed him. David's unconscious body was soaking the ground with blood, blood that didn't deserve to be spilled. Daniel wanted to keep him alive, but when the now-bloody man witnessed his campers die in front of his eyes, the children that he loved as his own, he was broken. In a way, Daniel helped him. Now, David could stay with them for eternity. Before long, that idea became more appealing.

Daniel sighed. Maybe these sacrifices for Xemüg weren't worth it. His legs led him to the table that still held some poisoned kool-aid on it. Without hesitation, Daniel poured some out into a cup and held it to his lips. If he couldn't find a source of happiness in this world, perhaps David could help him. Perhaps David could _be_ his source of happiness. He swallowed.

Choked screams filled the air as Daniel's breathing started getting frantic. He fell to the floor, stealing a last glance at David, who seemed to... move? Daniel guessed that hallucinations were a side effect, since one of the children seemed to talk to who Daniel guessed was their brother even though no-one was there.

However, through his tear blurred eyes, Daniel could see a figure, clearly in pain, slowly coming toward him. They had distinguishing red hair and matching blood splatters covering their body. Daniel realised too late what had happened.

"Daniel! Daniel no, stop! Please, Daniel, I'm here," David begged. Through his agonising pain, Daniel let out a gasp of defeat. He hadn't killed David. He hadn't killed him, instead he killed himself, in hopes that David would be there.

It was too late. David was too late. Gwen was too late. Daniel was dead. David was not, but in a matter of minutes he changed that. His face contorted into a sad smile. David had nothing to live for anymore. So why not go to where they had everything? He kissed Daniel, hoping that the poison that coated his cold lips would be enough to kill him.

He fell back into the grass, light draining from his tired eyes. It was peaceful. A calmness only the chill of death could warrant.

Their hands intertwined, they left the earth. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this has some of the best lines I've ever written, but it's hella gay and.. murder-y so I can't show it to anyone except strangers on the internet. Yay.


End file.
